


Of Monsters and Men

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Mianite [1]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Telling a god off for being an asshole, There is a scene that implies a lead up to sexual acts but no sexual acts actually happen, sexual favors, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Tucker resorts to desperate measures to get Mianite to hear his prayers.
Relationships: William Tucker Boner/Lord Mianite (Mianite)
Series: Mianite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Of Monsters and Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BuddyBuddyPalBuddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddyBuddyPalBuddy/gifts).



> This was originally written for my friend in return for them writing more of their series, as a way to incentivize them.

Tucker knew that serving a god meant he would be on his knees more often than not. In prayer, in respect, and in honor of his god. He had been prepared for many challenges that would come with taking up devotion. With being champion.

He was not prepared to be on his knees in front of his lord, eyes looking determinedly at the ground, away from Mianite’s lazily open toga. The god’s legs were spread apart and Tucker had hesitantly settled himself between them. He should have figured this would happen.

Sonja had told him it was only a matter of time. Again and again, she told him.

“We need Mianite to actually help us,” She’d mutter over bandages and scrapes. “This can’t keep going on like this.”

Over and over, Tom would get the best of them. Two- three counting Jordan- against one, and Tom would beat them down, over, and over, and over. They couldn’t even get themselves off the ground before he rolled back around, teasing smirk and hard eyes.

It was only a matter of time.

“What haven’t we given him?” Sonja would hiss as she pulled the gauze too tight. “What could we possibly give him that would get him to even look in our direction?”

“What could give that useless.” Her teeth would clench as she moved to her next cut, disinfectant leaving a lasting sting. “Piece of shit.” Tucker would open his mouth to chastise her, tell her that their lord did what he had to, that maybe he was busy, but weeks of living at the bottom silenced his words. “Good for nothing god.” With a huff, she would pause in her bandaging, pressing a hand against her forehead. “Be doing that he would scorn his champion and-” She’d cut off, searching for a word that would hold her to the same level as Tucker, that would hold her as an important follower of Mianite. Neither knew what to say in those crushing silent moments.

“That he would scorn his champion for so long?” Her words would come out softly, laced with a bitterness. Tucker would always want to say something to ease that, to tell her that she meant more to him than being champion did, that she was all he was- more than he was- but those words died on his lips too.

She’d look to him then, mouth set in a hard, thin line, and shake her head. “At this point, you might as well suck him off. It was bound to come to this, and why wait?”

Tucker would sit a moment, drum his fingers along the table they sat at, before giving an airy laugh. “Are you kidding? I don’t think he’d be the type to take that as payment. Maybe Tall, Dark, and Angry would, but not the Old Man Upstairs.”

Sonja would snort, make a comment about how Tom was probably sucking some godly dick for all the shit he got, and they’d go back to the weary, tense silence they usually sat in while licking their wounds.

And here Tucker was, wounds still a buzz in the back of his mind and his pride screaming. On his knees. In front of Mianite’s monster cock. What the fuck had his life come down to.

A callous hand ducked under his chin, grasping his face. His head was pulled upward to force him to lock eyes with pure white.

“You hesitate. Do you want to go back on the deal?” Mianite’s mouth barely moved, as though he were whispering, but his voice seemed to come from everywhere, filling the room and bouncing around inside his skull.

Tucker swallowed hard. “No, my lord.” His eyes trailed away. “I am just nervous. This is the first time I’ve done something like this.”

A thumb stroked his cheek and Tucker swung his gaze back to the god to find an arched eyebrow. “Ah, but you’ve gone around with men before, and quite a few times with the Dianitee that torments you now.”

Cheeks burning, Tucker hurried to correct Mianite, “I mean, I have never made a deal to, uh, y’know.” He gestured vaguely at himself, then at Mianite. “... tried to please a god like this?”

Mianite let out a huff followed by quirk of his lips. “It’s no different than any other being. A service for gifts. The act is not as big as you are making it in your head, Jericho.”

Being called Jericho felt too formal for being knelt in front of his god’s crotch.

“I suppose,” Tucker drawled, feigning nonchalance, “I am just nervous that I’ll do a shit job. You are a god.” Staring into Mianite’s eyes was making him feel even more uncomfortable. “I would imagine that you have only had the best of the best in the past.”

In a rare moment for Mianite, he gave a very undignified eye roll. “Oh, there have been a few that have come into my chambers that I should never have invited in. I upped my standards since then, thus I would not have accepted your proposition had I not deemed you worthy of finding your way to my bed.”

Tucker didn’t know whether he should feel flattered to have earned his keep in Mianite’s bed, or feel creeped out that his god had kept an eye on his nightly activities to deem him worthy in the first place.

And still, Tucker was slow to rise to the occasion. Mianite leaned forward from his reclined position, bringing the hand on his face to settle at the top of his neck, fingers tangled in his hair. In a smooth motion, Mianite dipped down to grip Tucker by his thigh and hoist him up into the god’s lap.

Right on top of his goddamn dick.

“We’ll take it slow, for now,” Mianite breathed against his ear. Tucker felt their closeness in the way his heart skipped a beat. Oh he was fucked.

Mianite settled his hand at the small of Tucker’s back, other hand finding a higher position in his hair. He brushed his lips against Tucker’s cheekbones, leaving a lingering touch as he moved. A feather light kiss at his temple, his forehead, his jaw, the corner of his mouth.

The god teased him as Tucker struggled to catch up. Each touch was soft, and the hand in his hair ever so slightly stroked through the short strands. It was a far cry from what he had imagined. Where was the intensity he had seen in the god’s eyes earlier? The feeling in his gut that warned that he was either going to have a sore throat for a week or have a hard time standing the next morning? The idea that his god was a hard, fast man?

The gentleness made his muscles tense and relax. Was Mianite doing this for him? To help him loosen up? His face was buzzing with a pleasant tingle wherever the god’s lips touched.

With a sigh, Mianite closed the space between them, pressing a soft kiss to Tucker’s lips. For a moment, his brain was still staggering along. Mianite was being gentle? Mianite was kissing him?

... Mianite was kissing him.

Eyes slipping closed, he let himself fully relax, leaning into the kiss. Mianite let out a pleased hum, slowly laying back, bringing Tucker with him.

This was quickly turning into a make-out session.

Mianite brought his had back up to Tucker’s face, holding it so delicately Tucker thought he might cry. It was like the god was doing his best not to break him, keeping hold of him as though he were something precious.

Shit, man, he might actually cry. That’d be embarrassing.

The god’s fingers pulled his hard, pulling Tucker’s head to angle upwards. His lips moved back down to Tucker’s chin, down to the start of his neck. Tucker gasped for breath. It felt like he had run for hours.

He opened his mouth to say something, but the peace, the tenderness of the moment stopped him. It felt fragile. Like it could break at any moment and he’d be thrust back into the looming choice to sell himself to a god for protection.

The thought left a sour taste in his mouth.

Mianite lifted his head as though he felt the shift in Tucker’s mind. Endless white eyes searched his face as Tucker averted his gaze once more.

Both hands now cupping Tucker’s face, Mianite struck his with an almost disappointed look.

“What keeps you in your head, my champion?” A hand slowly ran through his hair. “What thought could be so heavy to take your attention away from your own god giving praise to the body that has served him with such devotion?”

Tucker’s breath caught in his throat. His mouth moved but nothing came out. There was a flutter in his lungs- butterflies? But it felt like it was crushing him, suffocating him. He tumbled words around in his head, but no number of “praise from you?” or “the body?” or “please” could convey what he wanted to say.

So he swallowed. Took a breath, fighting against the hardening lump in his chest. For a moment, he pursed his lips, eyes trailing off to wander Mianite’s secluded room in an act that wasn’t born out of nerves, but in thought.

He returned his gaze to Mianite and spoke slowly. “Why do you praise me- praise my devotion now?” Mianite’s face lit up in surprise. “How- how dare you tell me that you are praising me, ‘praising the body that has served you with such devotion’ yet never heed my calls.”

The god made to interrupt but Tucker continued on. “Do you realize that’s why I’m here? In your room? On your stupid couch with you? You’ve ignored all of my other prayers, all of Sonja’s prayers. Our pleas, our begging, all of it. We are being *ruined* by Tom and his antics. Dianite has an easy hold on “The Realm of Mianite”- of Mianite- yet you refuse us help! Are you ignoring us? Enjoying our pain? Enjoying the endless cries for help? What do you get from letting us suffer while Dianite and his followers roam free?”

Tucker was near shouting now, breathing coming out hard. “Tell me: what kind of god praises their champion for their devotion but rewards them with nothing but a fading caress? This won't stop the Dianitees from walking all over me again and again, it won't stop them from stealing my shit, it won't stop them from traipsing across the land and causing whatever chaos they desire.”

“So, my lord, are you really praising me? Or are you just caught up in having someone giving themselves up to you for a quick fuck?” It took about three seconds for Tucker’s brain to catch up with his words.

Oh shit.

He just chewed out his god.

He was so fucked.

Mianite went rigid. Gaze hard. Mouth set into a firm line. He slowly pushed up, but kept Tucker in his lap.

“I see.” Mianite’s teeth clacked as his mouth shut. Tucker would have put a fair amount of distance between them by now had the god not had a vice like grip on his arms. Fear was digging its claws deep into his chest. He was hoping Mianite saw it in a better light than his tone let off.

“You’ve felt this way for how long?” His voice was smooth, but there was a guarded bite to it. 

Tucker worried his lip, more and more afraid for his life. “... Since you refus- stopped replying in any form to the prayers we left at your temple once Tom went nuts and declared war.”

Eyes bore into his skull. Was it hot in here? Tucker felt like he was boiling alive.

“You ask for my time for a few measly prayers?” Mianite’s words were edging on accusatory.

A spike of indignation pushed against Tucker’s fear. Well. He already mouthed off to a god. He couldn’t possibly dig himself a deeper hole.

“Are you trying to say I’m being ungrateful? That I’m asking too much for doing so little?” The look on Mianite’s face said yes. “I have devoted so much to you-”

“So much? Yo-” Mianite tried to interject, but Tucker cut him off.

“No! You don’t get to tell me off until I’ve said my piece!” Tucker puffed up his chest against Mianite’s narrowed eyes. Slowly, steadily, he continued. “I am devoted so much to you. Time, resources, sacrifices, work. I have made you temples, I have done honorably acts in your name, I have sought to keep order and justice alive in your world. Everything I’ve done so far has been for you. And I’ll I’ve ever, ever asked, was that you help me defend your. Fucking. Land. Against who? Who could be so strong as to stand a chance against Mianite’s best warriors?”

Tucker paused, giving Mianite a challenging look. “Your brother and his followers. Your brother and his thirst for chaos. Your brother and his desires to see bloodshed, to watch things crumble before his eyes. Your brother who seeks to dismantle all the beliefs you hold, all the things you hold dear. I am here whoring myself out to you in hopes that you’ll help me! I have put myself in a position so low that I can’t even be worth the dirt on the bottom of your sandals. Yet you have the audacity to tell me that I am ungrateful?”

As he finished his sentence the rush of adrenaline dwindled down and he was left feeling tired and afraid. Face open and raw, his voice came out faltering. “All I ask is that you help me. Help us- Sonja and I. We are the most loyal we can be. We just,” he took a breath “we just want to feel safe in our own home again.”

And that was it. The truth in the most honest form he could imagine. He was tired of being afraid of letting his guard down. Of double-taking at shadows because he thought one looked like it was hiding something. How could someone live when they kept looking over their shoulder for a monster they might not even be there?

Not that Tom was a monster. Not quite.

His words were met with silence.

Mianite’s face smoothed out, the stiffness fading. His eyes searched Tucker’s face, taking everything in. He settled back down with a sigh, Tucker still trapped in his arms. 

“Alright.” He uttered at last.

Tucker looked up at him, still wary. “Alright?”

Mianite rolled his next words around him mouth. “I’ll concede to the fact that my followers- that you need my-” he stopped, then started again, “that you deserve my help. That you should have gotten more from me.”

Tucker blinked. And blinked again.

Holy shit. How did anything he said get to this point?

Bit by bit, he relaxed back into Mianite’s hold, feeling exhaustion settle in his bones. Fear really took a number on him.

“I-” Tucker scrunched up his face, looking for what he wanted to say. “Really?” 

Mianite hummed, fully wrapping his arms around Tucker, gently. “Yes. But I will not say it again.” He rubbed a hand along Tucker’s back. “I’ll take a look at the prayer’s you’ve sent, and at the situation with the Dianitees.”

Sleep was pulling at his eyes now. Between Mianite being warm, and also rubbing his back, and the stress of the past couple weeks beating down on him, he was more ready than ever to just knock the fuck out. And sleeping in the arms of a god? He couldn’t think of a safer place to be.

Hopefully, Mianite actually kept his word. He may be safe now, but Sonja wasn’t. And if Mianite didn’t pull through, neither of them would be in the days to come.

Mianite was the god of peace.

He better fucking uphold that.


End file.
